


Cravings

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Mythology March [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, mythology march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Darcy's got something sweet for Grant . . . and she plans to collect a reward.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for Mythology March! phoenix-173 asked for Darcy/Grant & Succubus.
> 
> Ooookay.... So, I don't write smut or anything too terribly racy. This is about as close as I will ever get.
> 
> There ARE shades of dub-con - but the prompt was succubus, so it was kind of going to be that way anyway. I don't think it falls completely over, but I did want to give you a heads up. 
> 
> Also! My Grant will always be season one Grant. I quit watching when SHIELD went HYDRA and they decided to take the easy way out by making Grant a sleeper. If you don't like Grant, you probably won't care for my stories with him.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/xDOqRz2)

Light clouds of steam rose from the bowl in her hand and Darcy watched as Grant’s eyes narrowed on it. She stirred it’s contents, releasing an aroma of ethereal wildflowers in the room. Her face softened as she drew in the heady scent. Heady even for her, it would overwhelm the mortal man, heightening his senses to an almost painful pitch. After all, no place on Earth grew such flowers. Using their nectar not only allowed her to bring a piece of home with her, but the aura of another world added to the dreamy atmosphere.

“What is that?”

“Honey.”

Not an entirely accurate answer as no bees participated in its creation, but it worked well enough for most mortal men. Telling them that she herself had created the sweet liquid by combining the nectar of certain flowers as well as three drops of her own blood . . . that proved to be too much information. So she took the easy way out.

“Honey?” he repeated, confusion knitting his brow. He twisted his wrists a bit as if settling the handcuffs.

“Yes.” Darcy kept her eyes on him as she bent her head towards the bowl. Her tongue darted out to taste the golden liquid. Perfect . . . and he seemed ready to move on given his sharp intake of breath. Lifting the spoon from the bowl, she made a show of licking away almost every drop before taking the curve of it into her mouth. Peering at him through half-closed eyes, she drew it out as slow as possible, now clean of any nectar.

A small groan escaped him as he shifted, his hands tightening around the chains before relaxing. “Dream or no dream, you’re killing me here.”

“Oh, no, darling,” she demurred, her voice deepening to her most seductive purr. It wasn’t _exactly_ a dream - more an . . . altered state of being, but let him think he dreamed. He’d invited her into his bed after a few drinks. She wasn’t going to waste the opportunity just because that killjoy Coulson swept his team away before they got the change to sneak away. Placing the bowl on the bedside table, she dropped the spoon beside it. “What a waste that would be.” Her hands went to the tie of her robe.

Grant’s attention zeroed in on the movement as his breath quickened. “Darcy…”

She stopped, holding the front of the robe closed. “Did you want me to stop?”

“Hell, no.”

“I didn’t think so.” Silken material slipped down her arms and left her bare before his gaze. Stretching her arms over her head, she bent her elbows so her hands could play with her long dark curls. The fact that it showed her breasts in all their lush beauty - well, that was a bonus. One that kept him riveted on her so he didn’t notice anything else.

Like the sheet as it began to slide down his body all by itself.

Brushing her fingers through her hair one last time, Darcy reached out for the bowl. It had cooled too much, so she blew across the surface. The pottery heated beneath her hands until she felt the nectar reached the perfect temperature. One that wouldn’t burn him, but be just hot enough to bring him to the delicate boundary between pleasure and pain. She took another step closer to the bed and held the bowl over him. “Are you ready?”

“For what?” The question came out in a whisper.

Golden light sparkled as she tipped her hands so nectar spilled in a waterfall to splash against his skin. He hissed as the syrupy liquid pooled in the hollow of his throat.

“Does that hurt?”

“It’s hot,” he gasped.

She put the bowl back on the table. Leaning over him so her breasts brushed against his chest, she ran her tongue through the small pool. Then she lifted up to press her mouth to his, sharing a taste of the rich sweetness with him. “I can stop,” she offered.

“N-no,” he managed. “Please…”

“I knew you’d like it.” One more quick kiss for him and then she picked up the bowl yet again. Tilting the bowl, she traced a line from his throat down his chest to his abdomen. She enjoyed watching him squirm beneath the hot liquid. Oh, yes, she’d picked well. His muscles clenched as she created another pool in his belly button. Then she moved even lower.

“Darcy!”

“Shh . . . let me work.”

His hands clenched around the chains, knuckles almost white as he tried to stay still beneath her ministrations. Once she’d created her line, she used most of the remaining nectar to create vines and spirals over his chest, his nude form a wonderful canvas for her work. When only a mouthful remained, she picked up the spoon. Darcy turned to look over her masterpiece.

The sheets rustled as the man all but writhed under her possessive stare.

Scooping up the final spoonful, she held it to his mouth as if in a gentle offering. “Open for me?” Grant’s lips parted in instant obedience. “Good, darling,” she praised. “Very good.” Satisfaction turned her smile smug as she let the precious drops trickle into his mouth. “Swallow,” she urged him. “Taste me.”

Color rushed into his cheeks as his throat muscles reacted to her command. His body grew taut as her power, sealed with her blood in the nectar, raced through him. The handsome fellow had wanted her when they met in the Tower . . . now he **craved** her. Every inch of him yearned towards her. Passion, need, and desperation mingled and fought in his expression as he opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to speak.

“Now,” he pleaded. “Damn it, now please!”

The words were almost guttural as if clawed its way out of the back of his throat.

“Yes,” Darcy agreed. “Now.”

Putting the dishes back on the table, she climbed on to the bed, crawling over him until she straddled his waist. Her hands pressed against his chest and slid up to his shoulders. Grant tried to surge up to meet her, but the chains held him fast. He fought. Thrilled with his fervor, she swooped down to catch his mouth with hers, swallowing the quick gasp of surprise. Her tongue slipped between his lips to drink of him even as she sought to intoxicate him in return.

Breathless, she pulled back. “We may kill each other,” she panted, scaping her fingernails down his chest. Dipping in for another kiss, she followed that up with little nips and kisses down his jawline. From there, she moved down his body - hands, lips, tongue, and teeth driving his ardor higher as she tasted, taunted, and teased. “But what a way to go.”

“It’s just-.” Grant’s words cut off with a curse as her tongue dipped into his navel, lapping like a cat at cream. He squirmed, his hips starting to thrust against her body. He coughed, clearing his throat before trying again. “Dream…” he murmured. “I’m dreaming…”

With one last final lick, Darcy sat up to meet his eyes. Her hands brushed over his abdomen, smearing the nectar yet further as they moved down, creating a new path for her mouth to follow. Wicked amusement glittered in her glowing eyes as she smiled at him.

“Are you?”


End file.
